Charlie's Angels (2019)
Charlie's Angels is an action comedy film released in 2019. The film was directed by Elizabeth Banks, who also produced the film and starred as Bosley. Premise Charlie's Angels have always provided security and investigative skills to private clients. Now the Townsend Agency has expanded internationally with the smartest, fearless, highly-trained women all over the globe: multiple teams of Angels guided by multiple Bosleys, completing the toughest missions across the globe. When a young systems engineer blows the whistle on a dangerous technology, these Angels are called into action, putting their lives on the line to protect us all. Plot A team of Angels, led by senior operative John Bosley, capture international smuggler Jonny Smith in Rio de Janeiro and turn him over to the authorities. A year later, the European division of the Townsend Agency is informed that Elena Houghlin, a programmer employed by tech entrepreneur Alexander Brock, wants to expose her superior and Peter Fleming, Brock's head of development, for covering up a potentially dangerous flaw in Calisto, an energy conservation device she helped invent that can trigger fatal seizures when used. She meets with operative Edgar Bosley to turn over evidence of Fleming's wrongdoing, but the meeting is ambushed by an assassin named Hodak, who manages to kill Edgar and leaves Elena to drown. Edgar's protégé, Jane Kano, rescues her and brings her to operative Rebekah Bosley with the help of her partner, Sabina Wilson. John, who has since retired from the agency, discovers that Rebekah has tagged him with the agency's specialized subdermal implant without his knowledge. Rebekah tasks the Angels with breaking into Brock's corporate headquarters to steal the remaining Calisto prototypes before they can be duplicated, and Elena joins them. She finds one of the devices, but is forced to use it to escape, killing a security guard in the process. The other prototypes are already gone, and Fleming is identified as the thief. Rebekah tracks him to Istanbul, where Jane utilizes one of her old intelligence contacts to locate Fleming. They track him to a remote rock quarry, where the supposedly-imprisoned Jonny is revealed to be Fleming's intermediary for selling Calisto. Hodak is also present, and kills Fleming before the Angels break up the sale. Rebekah suddenly disappears, allowing Jonny and Hodak to escape with the prototypes. Returning to their safehouse, Sabina shares her growing belief that Rebekah is secretly working against the agency and has been manipulating them to steal Calisto for her own benefit. The safehouse is bombed, and when Rebekah shows up, John shoots her and rescues Elena, believing Sabina and Jane are dead. The two are still alive, however, and when Rebekah reappears, she explains everything: John is the real traitor, having spent the last few decades secretly building his own network within the agency after he was passed over to succeed the late Charlie Townsend. John takes Elena to a party hosted by Brock, who is also in league with him but is unaware that John intends to weaponize Callisto. Using Elena's colleague Langston as a hostage, he forces her to program a Calisto device to kill them both before leaving. The Angels, having deduced his plan thanks to information provided by Smith (Rebekah's informant), show up and rescue them both. Jane exacts revenge by impaling Hodak on a spike, while Rebekah catches up with John and his men. Outnumbered, she has other Angels posing as guests subdue the men, while Sabina knocks out John with a punch. Brock is arrested for conspiracy, and Jane and Langston start a relationship. Elena is accepted into the Angels after passing a series of rigorous training exercises. After that, Elena receives an official Angels tattoo and congratulations from Charlie with the presences Sabina, Jane and The Saint. Cast * Kristen Stewart as Sabina Wilson * Naomi Scott as Elena Houghlin * Ella Balinska as Jane Kano * Sam Claflin as Alexander Brock ‘Charlie’s Angels’: Everything You Need to Know About Elizabeth Banks’ Feminist Action Reboot - Collider * Noah Centineo as Langston * Elizabeth Banks, Djimon Hounsou and Patrick Stewart as Bosleys * Luis Gerardo Méndez as The Saint * Jonathan Tucker as Hodak * Chris Pang as Jonny Smith * Nat Faxon as Peter Fleming * Robert Clotworthy as the voice of Charlie * Hannah Hoekstra as Ingrid * David Schütter as Ralph * Marie-Lou Sellem as Fatima Ahmed Production On September 15, 2015, it was announced that Sony Pictures Entertainment was rebooting the Charlie's Angels franchise, and Elizabeth Banks was in talks to direct the film.Elizabeth Banks in Talks to Direct New ‘Charlie’s Angels’ Film For Sony - The Wrap Banks would also produce the film along with her Brownstone Productions' partner Max Handelman.2 'Charlie's Angels' Reboot Lands Writer Exclusive - The Hollywood Reporter On December 16, 2015, Sony hired Evan Spiliotopoulos to write the script for the reboot film.3 In July 2018, it was announced that Kristen Stewart, Naomi Scott and Ella Balinska would play the leading trio of the fighting team, and Banks would also appear as Bosley, with the film featuring multiple characters named Bosley.Director Elizabeth Banks to play Bosley in Charlie’s Angels reboot - Entertainment Movies 'Charlie's Angels' Reboot: Naomi Scott, Ella Balinska Join Kristen Stewart - The Hollywood Reporter Doug Belgrad would also produce the film through his 2.0 Entertainment, along with Elizabeth Cantillon, Banks and Handelman, while Banks and Jay Basu wrote the screenplay with the early drafts by Craig Mazin and Semi Chellas. In September, Patrick Stewart was cast as the second Bosley.Patrick Stewart to Play Bosley in 'Charlie's Angels' Exclusive - The Hollywood Reporter That same month, Luis Gerardo Méndez and Jonathan Tucker joined the cast of the film, with Djimon Hounsou cast as the third Bosley. In October 2018, Sam Claflin, Noah Centineo, Chris Pang and Nat Faxon joined the cast of the film. Sam Claflin Joins ‘Charlie’s Angels’ Reboot Exclusive - VarietyNoah Centineo Joins ‘Charlie’s Angels’ Exclusive - Variety ‘Charlie’s Angels’ Reboot Adds Nat Faxon, Chris Pang Exclusive - Variety On May 10, 2019, the offficial logo, was released by Sony Pictures.Official Logo for Charlie's Angels Reboot Released - Comingsoon.net Principal photography on the film began on September 24, 2018. Elizabeth Banks' Twitter From October 2 to 7, 2018, filming took place at the Elbphilharmonie in Hamburg, Germany. English Translation to: 'Three New Angels for Hamburg - Hamburger Abendblatt In early December 2018, filming took place at the Spice Bazaar, Veliefendi Race Course and in Sultanahmet, Istanbul, Turkey. Charlie’nin Melekleri Mısır Çarşısı’nda - Posta Kristen Stewart, Veliefendi Hipodrumu'nda - NTV Charlie’nin Melekleri Sultanahmet'te - aHBR On December 8, 2018, Naomi Scott revealed that filming completed on December 9, 2018. - Naomi Scott's Twitter It was later revealed that the new movie would not be a reboot or a remake of the franchise, but rather a continuation that will incorporate the events of the original TV series and the McG-directed 2000s films. Charlie's Angels first look: See Kristen Stewart, Naomi Scott, and Ella Balinska in Elizabeth Banks' update - EW Moreover, it was subsequently revealed on the movie's official site that Drew Barrymore, who produced the two previous films and played as Dylan Sanders, will return as an executive producer. Leonard Goldberg, who produced the original series and the previous films, returned as well.Charlie's Angels 2019 Film Website - Sony Music In May 2019, Brian Tyler was announced to compose the score the film's score. Brian Tyler to Score Elizabeth Banks’ ‘Charlie’s Angels’ - Film Music Reporter Moreover, the official score soundtrack will be released on November 8, 2019.‘Charlie’s Angels’ Score Album Details - Film Music Reporter Singers Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus and Lana Del Rey have collaborated on a song for the soundtrack titled Don't Call Me Angel, which was released as the lead single from the soundtrack on September 13, 2019Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus & Lana Del Rey's 'Charlie's Angels' Collab Has a Release Date & Nothing Else Matters - Billboard. Grande also co-executive produced the soundtrack along with Savan Kotecha, Ilya and Max Martin. Ariana Grande Details Charlie’s Angels Soundtrack: Nicki Minaj, Chaka Khan, Normani, More - Pitchfork A promotional single How It's Done by Kash Doll, Kim Petras, Alma, and Stefflon Don released on October 11, 2019. How It's Done - Spotify A second promotional single Pantera by Brazilian singer Anitta was released on October 23, 2019. Anitta Slinks Into 'Charlie's Angels' Reboot with Sensuous 'Pantera': Listen - Billboard How It's Done (From "Charlie's Angels (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)") Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, Lana Del Rey - Don’t Call Me Angel (Charlie’s Angels) Pantera (From "Charlie's Angels (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)") Ariana Grande, Normani, Nicki Minaj - Bad To You (Charlie’s Angels Soundtrack)(Official Lyric Video) Release Charlie's Angels is scheduled to be released on November 15, 2019, by Columbia Pictures. It was previously going to be released on November 1, 2019, but was moved to avoid going against Terminator: Dark Fate.‘Charlie’s Angels’ Flies To Mid-November - Deadline On November 1, 2019, Sony Pictures Releasing revealed the movie will also be released in IMAX format in selected theater. Charlie’s Angels IMAX Poster and the Soundtrack Is Now Available - Vital Thrills On October 28, 2019 it was revealed that the film has received a Chinese release date (also on November 15,2019), with no other Hollywood titles opening in the PRC on that aforementioned date. ‘Charlie’s Angels’ Nabs China Release Date - Deadline Marketing The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on June 27, 2019.New Charlie’s Angels Trailer is Here! - Commingsoon.Net A second and final trailer was released on October 11, 2019.Charlie's Angels Trailer #2 Goes to Work with a Covert Group of Exceptional Women - Movieweb Box Office In the United States and Canada, Charlie's Angels will be released alongside The Good Liar and'' Ford v Ferrari'', and is projected to gross $12–16 million in its opening weekend.‘Ford V Ferrari’ Will Win The Race Against ‘Charlie’s Angels’ With $23M-$30M Start – Early B.O. Projection - Deadline As of November 20, 2019, Charlie's Angels has grossed $10.3 million in the United States and Canada, and $20.9 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $31.2 million. Charlie’s Angels (2019) Theatrical Performance - The Numbers In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Ford v Ferrari and The Good Liar, and was projected to gross $10–12 million from 3,452 theaters in its opening weekend. ‘Ford v Ferrari’ To Do Donuts Around ‘Charlie’s Angels’ With $50M Global Opening - Deadline However, after making $3.1 million on its first day (including $900,000 from Thursday night previews), it went on to debut to just $8.6 million, finishing in third place. Deadline Hollywood called the results "god-awful", and blamed the results on the film's mediocre critical response and a lack of interest in the franchise from the public. How ‘Charlie’s Angels’ Fell From Grace At The Box Office With An $8M+ Opening - Deadline Media Trailers CHARLIE'S ANGELS - Official Trailer (HD) CHARLIE'S ANGELS - Official Trailer 2 (HD) Ru’s Angels RuPaul’s Drag Race Charlie’s Angels Posters Charlie's Angels 2019 Poster.jpg Charlie's Angels 2019 Poster 2.jpg Charlie's Angels 2019 Theatrical Poster.jpg Charlie's Angels 2019 Poster 3.jpg Charlie's Angels International Banner.jpg Promotional Images CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage1.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage2.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage3.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage4.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage5.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage6.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage7.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage8.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage9.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage10.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage11.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage12.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage13.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage14.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage15.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage16.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage17.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage19.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage20.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage21.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage22.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage23.jpg CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage24.png CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage25.png CharliesAngels2019Promotionalimage26.png Trivia *Making cameo appearances in the film are: **Hailee Steinfeld, Lili Reinhart, Aly Raisman, and Chloe Kim as newly recruited Angels. **Ronda Rousey, Danica Patrick, and Laverne Cox as the Angel's instructors **Michael Strahan as a Bosley of the New York branch of the agency. **Jaclyn Smith also makes a cameo appearance as Kelly Garrett, a character from the television series, marking her second appearance in the film series following that in the second theatrical film. *Moreover, it's also revealed that Ruth Bader Ginsburg, an Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the United States to be an Angel as well. How Elizabeth Banks put together the Charlie's Angels mid-credits scene - EW References Category:Films